


Handing Myself Over to You

by ChemicallyEnhanced



Series: TakaRitsu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Today I bring you: Ritsu's "Takano's hands" kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyEnhanced/pseuds/ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Ritsu discovers he has a fixation with Takano's hands. Well. This is new.Day 3 Prompt:Hands/Relaxing
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: TakaRitsu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Handing Myself Over to You

**Author's Note:**

> for [TakaRitsu Week 2020!](https://takaritsuweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't write smut that much, so forgive me if this sounds weird/awkward.

Takano has nice hands.

Ritsu is never more reminded of this fact than right now when Takano is three fingers deep in him with one hand while the other is wrapped around his cock.

“Ta—kano-san…” He chokes out, wanting to throttle the other man for going so goddamn _slow_ but unable to do anything more than just lay there. They’ve only been at this for a few minutes, but it feels like it’s been hours since they started—and Takano has _still_ not done anything more than tease him to the brink of insanity.

Takano breathes out a laugh, the smirk on his face almost too much to look at directly. Normally Ritsu can face that smirk head-on with his own supply of glares and snappy remarks, but right here where they’re both undressed and covered in sweat and the smell of sex, all it does is heat up his skin to the point of immobility.

“Are you enjoying this, Onodera?” Takano asks, voice low and infuriatingly in control. “I should hope so.” His smirk widens at the thready moan Ritsu lets out as he slowly pulls his fingers out, then pushes them back in at the same unhurried pace. “Otherwise…” The heat on Ritsu’s cheeks deepens further when Takano leans up, exhales that hot breath all over his jaw and throat. “Should I go faster?”

Ritsu isn’t sure what he even wants anymore. Faster or no? More teasing or no? All he can see is the image of Takano’s hand fully encircled around his cock, those long, pale fingers teasing sparks down his spine. “Mm…” He whimpers, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Oi… none of that,” Takano chides, removing his hand from Ritsu’s cock to tug at his arm.

Ritsu does not make a noise of complaint at that, definitely not. Still, he allows Takano to pull his arm away from his eyes and, instead of returning that hand to his cock, uses it to press Ritsu’s arm to the bed. Ritsu shivers at the feeling of Takano’s palm spanning the entirety of his wrist, wondering what other parts of him Takano could cover with just one hand.

“Onodera.”

“Hm…?” Ritsu peers up at Takano through hazy eyes.

Takano tightens his grip on Ritsu’s wrist instead, the self-satisfied expression on his face changing to something unrestrained when Ritsu can’t help the shudder that runs throughout his whole body. “You like this…” He says slowly, fingers beginning their careful, deliberate slide in and out of Ritsu once more. “Don’t you?” The fingers holding Ritsu’s wrist tighten even further.

What Ritsu wants to protest is that it’s not exactly how much pressure Takano is holding him down with, but rather Takano’s _hands_ specifically that’s made him so aroused that he can barely breathe. There’s something about Takano’s hands, he thinks, but what?

“Well anyways—” Takano says when Ritsu doesn’t respond, leaning down to kiss him.

Ritsu returns the kiss with a muffled sigh, glad that he doesn’t have to attempt to piece together broken words into something coherent. What would he even say, anyways? “Your hands are nice”? As if Takano wouldn’t take something like that and run with it until he could squeeze out every last drop.

Takano’s fingers just barely nudge against _that_ spot as he presses deeper into Ritsu’s ass, but the _thought_ of it, of Takano’s hand in somewhere so embarrassing, has Ritsu moaning so loud he thinks the neighbors could probably hear him.

“You’re really sensitive today, aren’t you?” Takano teases, removing his fingers so he can reach for the condom on his bedside table. “I barely touched you, and look, you’re _leaking._ ”

“S-shut up,” Ritsu finally manages to say, mortified. It’s not his fault he suddenly has a thing for Takano’s hands.

Takano chuckles, ripping the foil off the condom and rolling it over his cock. “There you are. I was wondering where you’d gone, as quiet as you were. Don’t have any harsh words for me today, do you? Onodera- _bocchan_?”

“Don’t… call me that,” Ritsu mutters, face twitching as Takano angles his cock so it’s pressed against his hole. “How many times—” His reprimand is cut off by a strangled gasp when Takano suddenly pushes into him, filling him inch by inch until he’s all the way inside.

“ _Ah_ , so stubborn,” Takano complains loudly, seeming unaffected even though Ritsu can feel the other man trembling inside of him.

Lowering so their faces are only a hairsbreadth from each other, Takano begins to move, hips snapping forward in short, intense thrusts. His free hand shifts to hold down Ritsu’s other wrist, thereby preventing Ritsu from doing something to save his dignity, like hiding his face.

_This… aggravating, unyielding man,_ Ritsu curses even as he lets out noises that would probably make even the most immodest blush. “Aah—oh—”

“Hm,” Takano huffs out, sounding on the verge of laughter. “I never knew you could sound like that, Onodera.”

“Shut—up—” Ritsu pants, hands jerking against his temporary binds.

In response, Takano picks up speed, the sounds of sex and other fluids echoing in the air around them. His hands haven’t loosened their firm hold on Ritsu’s wrists, but somehow, it adds to his arousal in a way that Ritsu doesn’t want to analyze.

“Ritsu… Ritsu…” Takano groans out, thrusts growing jerky and uneven. He pulls at Ritsu’s wrists until they’re resting above his head and holds them down with one hand while the other reaches down to tug at Ritsu’s cock.

“Taka— _oh_ ,” Ritsu moans, meeting each of Takano’s thrusts with his own. The image of Takano’s hand completely engulfing his cock will forever be burned into his mind, as well as the dizzying powerlessness he feels at Takano being able to trap his wrists with only one hand.

The sounds of their breathing fill the room, but all Ritsu can hear is his blood roaring in his ears and Takano humming kisses into his throat as he feels himself lurching towards orgasm.

“T-Takano-san, I’m about to—”

“Then _let go_ , Ritsu…”

Takano gives a final, upwards stroke on his cock, and orgasm hits Ritsu so hard that he nearly blacks out.

When he comes to, he discovers Takano touching himself with one hand, cock dripping fluid over Ritsu’s stomach, while the other hand is still clenched around Ritsu’s wrists. He watches blearily as Takano comes with a hitched sigh, semen spilling out onto Ritsu’s stomach and the mattress below.

Once the last of his orgasm has apparently passed, Takano leans down to kiss Ritsu, slow and deep, then finally removes his hand from Ritsu’s wrists. There’s an oddly satisfying twinge to them that causes Ritsu to shiver as lowers his arms to return Takano’s embrace.

“So…” Takano begins a moment later when Ritsu is blinking to stay awake.

“Hm?”

“You like my hands, huh?”

Any sleepiness that Ritsu might have felt leaves him in an instant. He turns to glare at Takano, spluttering, “No—where did you—absolutely—”

“It’s ok to admit it, Onodera,” Takano says, rolling over so he’s on top of Ritsu again. Those hands that have Ritsu cursing now reach up to hold his face, large enough that they cover both cheeks easily.

“…sort of.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” Ritsu snaps, pushing Takano’s hands off of him and turning over so he doesn’t have to see the obvious, I-know-better expression that must be on his former lover’s face right now. “I said nothing! Now good night!”

Instead of the comment that Ritsu is expecting, all Takano does is laugh quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck then settling in behind him. “I see. Good night then. Ritsu.”

_Yeah,_ Ritsu admits to himself much later, once Takano has already fallen asleep. _Takano has nice hands._


End file.
